rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 8
Numrenth 24, after completing Donjon, before Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 13 and 14. Transcript Kiono: Kiono is standing awkwardly with too much rope in her hands and animals everywhere. She's still trying to explain the concept of names to the foxdog, while also making sure nobody runs off. Veggrek: Veggrek comes bounding up to her, looking much more intact past the breaks in his armor. "Kiono! I'm sorry I took so long. I thought we-- about the college-- I'm ready to go." Kiono: Kiono glances about as though looking for something, then turns to Veggrek. "Hello. My apologies for the sudden change in plan. I had the idea after you had left, and no way to contact you. It was lucky Ondo came by when he did..." Nope, small talk is dumb. She turns and starts walking, then stops. "Do you... ah, perhaps want to ride on the whale cat? You might be able to rest there while we travel." Veggrek: "Oh. Yes, Ondo said something like that to me. I don't blame you. I'm glad you didn't leave me behind." He jogs after her, and stops when she does. "Oh. Oh, that's-- sure. Do you? That might not be a bad idea. Does the whale cat mind?" Kiono: Kiono indicates the foxdog who has the magic talking item. "You could ask, I suppose. We could also just try it, and stop if it doesn't seem to care for it." Veggrek: Veggrek thinks about that, and decides to just try and clamber up onto the whale cat '' Kiono: ''Kiono helps if it looks like he's struggling, then leads the herd up the mountain. She is pretty in her head for a while. Veggrek: Veggrek is on the quieter side as well, taking the opportunity to recover from the day's adventures. It's hard not to relax on the back of such a soft, yet noble animal. Kiono: Long silence. Maybe awkward, maybe not. Kiono glances at Veg at one point. "Your armor is in need of some repair." Veggrek: Veggrek glances down at Kiono, turning his head to the side. "It was damaged when I exploded that door. And probably also when the aardvark bit down on it. Thank you for letting me know." Kiono: "I... Yes. Sorry, I meant that it should be repaired. Once we return to town, you should probably look into that. We don't know what awaits us at the temple." Veggrek: "Yes. I agree. That's a good idea." Kiono: Kiono nods and turns her focus back to the path for a while. Eventually, she says, "May I offer a suggestion, Squire Veggrek?" Veggrek: Veggrek sits up and looks down at her properly, since he feels weird about half-cloudwatching while she's trying to talk to him. "Of course." Kiono: She is not looking at him, because she has a path to follow and animals to lead up it. "I expect you did not realize the door was going to explode, but there have been other... instances of... .....There are times when your physical wellbeing is not a concern of yours, and so you do reckless things." "We've discussed jumping from high places, but I am concerned that you have listened to the words we've said, but not taken the meaning to heart." Veggrek: Veggrek looks back up at the sky, then, idly watching for messages in the heavens. "Oh. Yes, I think I understand what you mean." Kiono: "Do you?" Veggrek: "I think so. I can be simple, Kiono, so things aren't always... obvious, to me. If it makes you feel better, I'm not trying to get myself hurt, I'm just rather foolish. But that's... I think that's getting better." Kiono: "I'm... glad to hear it's getting better." nope, no idea what you're talking about "In that case, I am glad you are naturally becoming more adept at self-preservation. I thought I would have to tell you to heal yourself when you came back, to be honest. You seem to have done that on your own, though." Veggrek: "Well, Ondo told me to do that." Kiono: "Oh." "I think it would be a good idea if perhaps sometimes you healed yourself, then. Without having to be prompted. You can't keep others alive if you're mostly dead yourself." Veggrek: "That's reasonable. That's a very good idea. Thank you, Kiono." He does not tell her about his fantasies of martyrdom, because that would be difficult to explain. Kiono: "...good. It would be foolish to find your Lady Dyana only to have to tell her you died trying to find her. That's not something I particularly wish to do." Veggrek: "That would be sad." Kiono: "Indeed." Veggrek: “...How are you doing?” Kiono: "I wasn't hit very hard by the aardvarks, so I'm doing well." Veggrek: “You were in their mouths. Oh, thank you for rescuing me from their mouths, by the way. You did very well.” Kiono: Kiono frowns at the ground. "I offered a distraction. Ondo and Tallo did most of the work." Veggrek: “Maybe. But you were still there, and that means a lot to me.” Veggrek rolls onto his stomach. “Are you doing okay emotionally? Do you want to talk about what happened to the animals we couldn’t save?” Kiono: "It's a shame, but there's nothing that can be done now." ".............are... do you need to talk about it...?" Veggrek: “I— I don’t know, actually. I might just need time.” Kiono: "I see." she doesn't see Veggrek: “Mm.” Well, that completely settles that! Kiono: an unknown amount of time later "...Would you tell me about the gods again?" "Anything you know about any of them. Minor deities too. We have.... a bit of a walk." "Unless your rather rest." Veggrek: “Oh! No, I would be happy to...” And happy he is, giving Kiono as full a rundown as he can. It is ambiguously accurate at best. Gloom: You both eventually reach the summit of Crowpeak. The sun has set, great orange streaks give way to violet and purple and black. The winds of winter bite at your extremities, and the animals have all descended on Veggrek in a foxdogpile for rest and warmth. The Sneagle perches alone between the lesser whalecats ears, it's forked tongue flicking out even while it dozes. '' ''The whalecat itself seems unbothered by the cold and the dark, as suited to the cold night as it is the relentless crushing depths of the frigid sea. '' ''Across the grounds, the great keep stands, its dark towers nestled in the peak stand as lonely sentinels in the gloom. A single mid-level window glows with flickering firelight, illuminating a large stained glass window depicting some great scene too nuanced to make out from this distance. '' ''Echoing among the peaks is the steady rhythmic sound of metal striking metal, the sharp sound dulled by distance. Kiono: Kiono heads for the front door that I assume exists to knock on it. Who will answer, if anyone? Gloom: The sound of your knocking on the heavy oaken door echoes across the empty grounds and among the peaks. The metallic ringing doesn't stop, but the light from the upper window stirs and recedes, until it appears again in another window, descending down to the ground floor. It grows brighter, illuminating the gaps around the solid front door, and cascades through the glass windows to either side, pausing there for a moment before the door swings wide. You instinctively reel from the sudden illumination as the open door reveals the Celestial being who was never actually introduced as Saresh, his silvery hair glowing with almost-daylight and far too harsh for your twilight-adjusted eyes. The animals reel, the sneagle hissquaks in anger. The whalekitten moan-yowls. The rest of the animals shield their eyes, burying their faces in the whalekitten's fur(?) "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He says, and hurriedly reaches up and tugs a forelock twice, turning the radiance off entirely and then to a dim glow. "I wasn't really expecting anyone this late. What can I do for.... you?" His voice trails off as he comprehends the sight of the menagerie at his door. Kiono: Kiono blinks away the spots from the sudden light, speaking before they're fully gone. "We acquired some, ah, strange animals today. They aren't... normal, so I am concerned about releasing them into the wild, but I also don't trust Vidh Zadh to deal with them.... well." "You're one of the only others I know in the area that might have a good idea of what to do with them." Veggrek: Veggrek lifts his face from the whalekitten’s flesh(?,) somewhat protected from the light by the foxdogpile of animals that had been covering him. “Hello. Sorry to bother you so late.” Gloom: "Ah," he says, the concerned expression on his face is replaced by a warm, inviting smile. "They certainly are... unusual. It's possible I could find a home for them on Hyborea, or perhaps Yumia might want them. I can ask around. In the mean time, we will look after them here. Where did you acquire them?" Kiono: "From some sort of laboratory. Vidh Zadh sent us there to obtain some ingredients as payment for services. We rescued these before it was ultimately destroyed." "There were... others. Both of these kinds and other species. A, uh, tiger rat is loose on the mountain somewhere..." Gloom: "I see," He says, "It is good that you saved them, then. We will do our utmost to ensure their care. I'm afraid that we've not yet had much success looking into where the old seraphic fortresses may have drifted. My contacts with the Choir are... limited... these days, and they would have been the ones responsible for tracking their locations as they descended." "Something about being indirectly responsible for their destruction. Nonsense, really." "But I did have a question for you, Veggrek, if you would entertain it." Veggrek: “Of course?” Gloom: "To whom are you beholden?" Veggrek: Veggrek sits up on the whalecat’s back. “Lady Dyana Brightblade. Um, in the service of the High Council of Gods.” Gloom: "Your oath is to the council as a whole?" the celestial seems simultaneously surprised and amused. "How interesting." Kiono: Kiono absently pets one of the foxdogs while observing the conversation. Shes not sure where this is going, but conversations about the gods is interesting to her at the moment. Veggrek: “I, er— Well, Lady Dyana is a devoted explorer in Numry’s name, and I— um— well, the aim of maintaining balance and cosmic order is, um...” “...good.” Gloom: "Cosmic Order," the Celestial says with a far-away gaze, before his attention returns to Veggrek, "The council does not appoint champions lightly. You carry a great responsibility, one that you will no doubt find taxing and perilous to uphold at times. But if you continue to care for the fate of creatures such as these wayward beasts, I have faith that you will be able to rise to meet the call." As he speaks, his face grows more serious, but then relaxes. "But I apologize, I realize I have never properly introduced myself," he says with a smile. "My name is Saresh, former archangel of the Celestial Choir, though on a sort of sabbatical for the time being. A pleasure to make your acquaintances." Veggrek: Struck dumb by awe, Veggrek can only produce a quiet whimpering gasp before he rolls off the whalecat, bowing deeply on the dirt. Seresh: "Please rise, Veggrek," He says with practiced benevolence, ''"your prostration is far from necessary, I'm not even doing the whole "be not afraid" thing." Saresh bends down to pull the goblin to his feet. "I merely wished to... make my presence known. It seemed disingenuous not to." Veggrek: Veggrek’s eyes well with tears. Inside the chainmail gloves, his claws curl inward, clinging to Saresh’s hands. “I— I’m sorry.” He sniffs, trying to rub his eyes on his shoulder. “I-I’ve just— I’ve never met— don’t m-mind me. Let me know if I c-can— if you want my help with— if you...” Serseh: Saresh smiles softly, "On the contrary, if we can be of assistance to you or your friends, please ask. We may be restricted in what we can offer, but we'll do what we can." Veggrek: “I m- might need a moment...” Kiono: ''Kiono holds up the rope in her hands. "We do have these animals. Where would you like them...?" Seresh: "Right, of course. There is an unused stable on the grounds- it was restored to house cattle, or maybe just the one cow, but circumstances led to it being unused. This way." He moves to lead the group to a large building not too far away, the walls mostly claimed by Ivy. Veggrek: Veggrek follows, trying to weep as quietly as possible. Kiono: Kiono leads the animals after Seresh. She glances at Veg and realizes she has no idea what to do with this except carry him - which she can't do right now. She opts to do nothing for the time. Seresh: As he walks, Saresh addresses them over his shoulder, "and you, Kiono, do you know which divine entity graced you with your being?" Kiono: Kiono's gaze slowly shifts to Seresh, looking him over, cautious. "No." Seresh: "It can be difficult for one of the god-touched to navigate their lives without knowing the being that is responsible for their creation," he says. "Hopefully your guide will reveal the path to you." Kiono: "Indeed." Veggrek: “Do you—“ Veggrek sniffles and wipes his eyes on his arm. “C-could you provide any insight, Saresh?” Kiono: Kiono is a bit more tense than she had been, her eyes fixed on Seresh. Seresh: "As to what?" He asks Veggrek: “Her, um— her divine origin. Um— her path.” Seresh: "Would that I could divine the origins- no pun intended- of every creature in this realm. A great many tragedies might have been avoided if I had that kind of insight," Saresh says. He has reached the stable door, which opens as he lifts a hand to catch the swinging door. "The aasimar are instruments of divine will, but not all that is divine is known, and not all that is divine is benevolent. Furthermore, the aasimar are still free-willed creatures that may yet reject the will of their divine influence. They are, after all, only mortal." He speaks words in an unfamiliar tongue to the collected animals, who begin to herd themselves inside. Kiono: Kiono follows the animals to untie the ropes on the animals that had ropes. She then kneels beside the foxdog she'd been talking with via the magic thingy and pets it. "Are you... okay with staying with Seresh? He's going to find somewhere for everyone to live." Veggrek: “Oh, absolutely, I— you’re talking to the— never mind.” Gloom: The foxdog stops walking and looks between Kiono and Saresh. "I wish to stay with you," it says, putting a foxdoggy paw on Kiono's knee. Kiono: "With... oh. Um, excellent." Kiono has suddenly adopted a child, and no longer knows how to interact with them. Do I pet it? Hug it? Do I have to sign them up for school? How does this affect my taxes? She pets them firmly on the head. "Excellent." Gloom: The foxdog is pet. It is satisfied. The rest of the animals are herded into the stable, where they almost too calmly, bed down for the night. Even the sneagle is without protest. Seresh: "There," Saresh says, "that will serve until a more permanent home is found. Is there anything further I can be of aid with?" Veggrek: “I-I have so many questions. I’m— I’m looking for Lady Dyana, can you— do you—...” “...can you help me?” Seresh: Saresh smiles sadly, "Unfortunately, there is little I can do directly. There are those who may help if I ask, and so I shall do so, but I can make no promises as to what I might find." Kiono: "The... hm, we've been directed toward where she is, I thought, Squire Veggrek." Veggrek: “That’s all right. I just didn’t think it would hurt to ask, you know?” “I mean... we were directed to two places. I would appreciate any insight, no matter how obvious it may seem.” Seresh: "And to where have you been directed?" Kiono: "Wilds in the north and somewhere in a desert overseas." Seresh: "The northern wilds are expansive, and there are a fair few deserts in the world. I'm not certain I can be of any help." Kiono: "Vidh Zadh has offered to teleport us to the location in the wilds. He seemed to recognize the place. Mentioned... something about beast people? I need to ask him about that..." Veggrek: Veggrek shows Saresh the map in his journal. Seresh: "Oh, so you did get in contact with Vidh Zadh, good. probably. But beast people..." Saresh seems lost in thought as he studies the map. "But these are...." His expression turns grave. "Who directed you here? are you certain this is where Dyana is?" Kiono: Kiono looks at Veggrek. Veggrek: “We, um... there was an omen...” Veggrek proceeds to relay the relevant spiritual experience. Seresh: "May I see this medallion?" Kiono: Kiono straightens and stands so the halberd is behind her back. "Why?" Veggrek: “Of course—“ Oops. “Kiono, I’m sure he’s just asking to be polite. Angels have perfect memories.” Seresh: "Veggrek mentioned that it was the object that revealed these locations to you, I am curious to see it." Kiono: She is super hesitant, but ultimately spins the halberd around and grasps the medallion in her hand. She makes sure it is securely attached to the halberd still, and slowly holds the medallion - and only the medallion - out to Seresh. "If.... if you know anything about it... I, uh, would be interested in whatever you know." Seresh: He holds it steady in his palm, turning it over several times in his hand, examining it. After several moments, he sighs and lets it drop, hanging from the ribbon to which it is attached. "I see," he says, "There is not much I can say- it is an ancient relic that predates the Calamity. It is before even my time. If Dyana is involved, she may be in great danger. "The location to the north is a temple that has been taken over by Yumia- whatever it once was, it is now known as the hall of Beasts. The "beast people" that Vidh Zadh mentioned are likely a community of shifters that live in a small village near the town of Dunkelschwein. "Across the sea is the Mirage Temple- belonging to Meyrin and the Moon Clan minotaur that attend to it. It appears in different locations in the desert throughout the year, and is only accessible during the time around her full moon." Kiono: Kiono tugs the medallion away as soon as Seresh seems to be finished looking at it. She holds it tightly before returning the halberd to its place. ''"Those are the moons. They have something to do with her disappearance then?" "Or know something, perhaps, if not directly responsible." Veggrek: “Ah, maybe? It could just be that we’re blessed that they are watching her, for her sympathies to the beasts...” Kiono: "......I thought Meyrin wasn't concerned with beasts." Veggrek: “Well, not especially, but she is concerned with her sister.” Seresh: Saresh snorts, an act that belies his celesital origins. "I'm sorry, you're not exactly wrong, my dear Veggrek." Veggrek: “I am deeply honoured to be not exactly wrong.” Seresh: "It's not that they are not allied, but you will find the sisters in contention about as often as they get along," he continues. "What Meyrin is concerned with is the subject of much debate- she is, after all, the goddess of secrets." "I could not say what might be in play here, but walk carefully, anything involving both of the moons is bound to be a toilsome path to walk." Veggrek: “They wouldn’t have set us on this path if it was not ours to walk.” ''Veggrek recites. Kiono: Kiono stares into the middle distance - her version of rolling her eyes at Veggrek. Seresh: "Have you heard of the goddess of fate, Veggrek?" Saresh asks. Veggrek: “No, sir.” Seresh: "Indeed not," he says, "That is because, of all the myriad deities and domains, there isn't one. You are a mortal being, and regardless of what path you may be called to walk, it is still your choice whether or not to walk it. Nothing is truly certain." Veggrek: “Of course.” Veggrek replies. “I will heed the gods’ orders without hesitation.” Kiono: Kiono follows the middle distance as it moves in a direction that isn't near Veg. Seresh: "That's not-" Saresh hesitates, smiles, and shakes his head. "Well, Time will come. I have faith that you will do the right thing." Veggrek: Veggrek takes a trembling breath and consequently bursts into tears again. Kiono: Kiono picks Veggrek up football style. "We should be going. We're going to the temple tomorrow and still have to make it back down the mountain. Plus we have to see about repairing this one's armor. Thank you for your assistance, Seresh." Seresh: "But of course," He says. "Shall I assist you down the mountain? Goon says it's quite enjoyable." Kiono: "If you wish." Seresh: A smile not entirely like his usual warm, kind ones tugs at the corners of his mouth, "Right this way, then." He motions to an obelisk standing on a stone platform that juts out from the summit. Kiono: Kiono looks from the obelisk to Seresh. "What is that?" Seresh: "A clock, I think," Saresh says. "There are some numbers inscribed along the outer edges. A sundial, I suppose." He walks towards the platform Kiono: Kiono hesitates before eventually following, making sure the foxdog is with them. She is overly cautious and only steps where Seresh is. Something is hinky. Scabacca: "woof." says the foxdog. Kiono: "Woof?" Scabacca: "Woof, " he says again, happily. Kiono: "What does 'woof' mean?" Scabacca: The foxdog cocks his head adorably to the side, "I don't know." Kiono: "I see." Seresh: Saresh stands near the edge, waiting. Veggrek: By this time, Veggrek’s tears have dried. ''“Kiono?” Kiono: "Yes, Squire?" Veggrek: “Is everything alright?” Kiono: "That is a vague question..." Veggrek: “Are you okay? You seem hesitant.” Kiono: "I... don't know if I trust him." Veggrek: “You do.” Kiono: "????" "What." Veggrek: “You said you don’t know if you trust him. I’m telling you you do! He’s an angel, Kiono. Of course you trust him.” “You trust him with the animals, for one. And with Ondo.” Kiono: ''Kiono hates that this is all true. She finishes catching up with Seresh. Seresh: "It's probably the greatest thing one can be," Saresh says unprompted, "being mortal. You are truly free to pursue greatness. Not even the gods can truly exceed the limits of their rule. Remember that, and trust in those around you, and you will do great things. "Now then, let's get you down the mountain." A great gale picks up, and sweeps the three of you, Kiono, Veggrek and the Foxdog, off the face of the cliff, plummeting towards the twinkling lights of mudwall below. Kiono: "Mortals can't fly, you moron!" Kiono shouts up in Celestial. Veggrek: Veggrek enjoys the familiar feeling of plummeting off of high places at high speeds. Seresh: You catch a glimpse of Saresh's smile as another gale whips around you as you fall, and settles you into a more reasonable rate of descent. Kiono: Kiono grabs the foxdog in one arm and keeps Veg tight in the other, prepared to do '''something' if the rate of descent appears too great to survive later.'' Veggrek: “It’s going to be okay! Trust those around you!” Kiono: "No. I do not. I do not trust you to save us from falling from a cliff. No." Veggrek: “Not me, Saresh!” Kiono: "He'd better have a plan. He's the one that sent us off in the first place." Veggrek: “Of course he does! That’s why you don’t have to worry!” Gloom: Kiono, as you fall, you have another flash of memory. You are holding another person to your chest, their arms are wrapped around your waist. All you can see of them is their straight white hair spilling out from their dark hood. "Are you sure this plan is going to work?" The voice says, muffled, into your chest. "Yes, of course it will," You hear yourself say," It must." "But we have to trust '''her' to do it. She's the one that got us here in the first place."'' "You don't have to worry, we're not alone in this. Trust-" And the vision ends. The winds guide you gently to the road just inside the northern gate of Mudwall, just as the bell strikes ten. Kiono: Kiono silently sets foxdog and Veggrek down and walks down the nearest road. Veggrek: Veggrek trots after her, beaming. “See? We’re fine!” Kiono: "Indeed." She's tense and walking quickly, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Veggrek: Veggrek follows her. “But you’re right, we probably shouldn’t linger outside. Very smart of you.” Kiono: Kiono stops walking and stares at Veggrek. "....I didn't say that." Veggrek: “Well, no, but— that’s what you were...” Veggrek looks up to her, looking deflated. “I’m worried about you and I don’t know what to do about it. I figured I’d compliment you.” Kiono: "You can't compliment someone on an idea you had." "You have a lot of ideas for someone who claims to be simple." Veggrek: “I wouldn’t have thought of it! You’re the one walking...” Kiono: "My thought was not to go inside. I was simply walking." "Perhaps you should retain claim of your own ideas rather than passing them off to others." Veggrek: “...Wait. Are we going back to town?” Kiono: "We are literally in town, Squire Veggrek." Veggrek: “I— er. Well, actions speak louder than words!” Scabacca: The Foxdog follows dutifully after, only occasionally getting distracted by smells Kiono: Kiono looks at him for a moment, trying to get a read on what is happening. "My actions are that I am walking. Your idea that we should go inside is significantly louder." Veggrek: “I didn’t— I started speaking before I understood where we were. I’m sorry.” Kiono: "I-- That wasn't-- What are you talking about?" Veggrek: “When we landed, I thought we were still outside and it was more important to me to try to make you feel better.” Kiono: "...I'm fine. There's no reason to make me feel better." Veggrek: “Oh, okay, good.” Kiono: Kiono stands awkwardly a moment, then continues walking. She's not okay, but doesn't know how to deal or anything; this is new and she hates it. Scabacca: "woof," thinks the Foxdog to itself Veggrek: “...but if you weren’t, what would you do?” Kiono: "Do?" Veggrek: “Yes. How would you feel better? So you could be at your best.” Kiono: Kiono slows to a walk, then comes to a complete stop. She isn't really looking at anything. "....I.... I don't know." "It's never really come up before." Veggrek: Veggrek stands at her side, looking up at her. “You might want to give it some thought. In case it comes up.” Kiono: "What do... others do? I suspect you tend to pray." Veggrek: “Mm. Pray, or seek comfort in those around me. Which, I suppose, are sort of the same thing but for the distance and scale...” Kiono: Kiono, ahead, standing at a street corner looking vaguely in the direction of Vidh Zadh's looming tower, is the strange man that asked you all to gather evidence of the reclusive wizard's misdeeds. Kiono: "What sort of comfort?" She keeps an eye on the man, but otherwise does nothing as they stand wherever they are. Veggrek: “Um, well... you can talk with them, not necessarily about what’s bothering you... spending time together... comforting activities? It depends on the people involved.” Kiono: "But that doesn't solve the problem. Why would that make you feel better?" Veggrek: “It— it can sometimes make you more equipped to solve the problem. It’s like... if you’re wounded in battle, sometimes you want to cure the wound first before you deal with what caused it.” Gloom: He seems to be tapping his foot impatiently, though nothing presently impedes his progress across the road. One hand rests inside his cloak, the other fidgets with something at his belt. Kiono: "Talking tends to make things worse in my experience." Veggrek: “Then you don’t have to talk. You can silently be with your friends and let their being there replenish your spiritual strength.” Kiono: "Right... um. The man who wanted evidence of Vidh Zadh being some sort of evil oppressor is over there." Veggrek: “Oh. We should probably tell him about the headmistress.” Gloom: The man smiles as a carriage passes him. He steps behind it, pulling something out from his cloak as he crosses the street. A different, familiar form alights on the other side, as you just catch a glimpse of a blonde pompadour disappearing down a side street. Kiono: Kiono chases the man. just books it Scabacca: the Foxdog follows, woofing happily Veggrek: Veggrek bolts after her! Gloom: You pursue, taking the corner down the street, just in time to see him duck down another. As you round that corner, you see him approaching a crossroads some 200ft ahead at a brisk pace. Kiono: I'm going a fast as I can, you jerk. Which is 40ft because we leveled up and I'm faster now Veggrek: Veggrek is falling behind Kiono, and may or may not be keeping pace with Bravo. Gloom: He makes another turn at the crossroads, heading back in the direction of the tower. At this point, he seems to notice he's being actively pursued, and his form seems to blur- Kiono is gaining, but only just. '' ''Continuing to follow, he leads you down several streets, until he reaches another main Street, where he attempts to blend in with the crowd. '' ''Roll perception, Veggrek with disadvantage Veggrek: 3 Kiono: 22-ish Gloom: Johhny is a big guy, and Kiono almost misses him when he ducks between a couple on the opposite side of the street and transforms, but manages to keep eyes on him. Veggrek, you arrive at the intersection a moment too late to see Johnny himself, but you see Kiono already bounding across the street. Kiono, you chase him further and he ducks into a residential district, annoyingly disappearing into and reappearing from shadows as he travels, but you've figured out some of the rules to this shadow-walk, and are unshaken. He at last runs into the front door of a large, white house, and goes to slam the door in your face. You have just enough time and just enough reach to try one thing Kiono: Kiono shoves the halberd through the door to keep it from shutting and maybe stab him if I'm lucky. Veggrek: Well then Veggrek follows Kiono following Johnny. Kiono: 20 Gloom: The halberd crashes through the door, splintering it, and buries into not-Johnny's back, who stumbles forward and catches himself on a low table. He turns to face you, Kiono, and catches a glimpse of Veggrek rushing up behind. '' ''He sighs, and his combat stance relaxes, and he puts his hands up in surrender. Scabacca: Foxdog happily trots up. "Exhilarating!" He says. Kiono: Kiono goes straight for a grapple, rope at the ready because she just had it out for animals. Gloom: He does not resist as he is bound. He wears a sly smile, "I meant what I said. Vidh Zadh is a scourge and must be destroyed. You don't know with whom you're dealing." Veggrek: “We’re not going to kill you!” Veggrek chirps. “We— oh. Okay, good.” Kiono: "We might yet. You're one of the Null Solution, correct?" Gloom: "Ah, you've heard of us," he replies. His voice is smooth, with a tinge of superiority, "yes. I am a part of the Solution." Kiono: "A solution requires a problem." "So far you've been nothing but a problem." Gloom: "From your limited perspective, no doubt it appears that way," he says. "But we know the truth. This world has been warped and irreparably damaged because of the whims of powerful arcanists, and we just let them roam free? Causing whatever destruction they like! "We exist to put an end to this madness." Veggrek: “Murder is bad.” Gloom: "Yes, and?" Kiono: "Yes, your proposed solution to a problem nobody else sees appears to simply be destruction. You're likely to be as hunted as those arcanists you yourself hunt." Gloom: "Just because no one wishes to admit a problem doesn't mean it does not exist." He says, "This new undead scourge, the emergence of these Tombs and other deadly monsters, all the result of one single powerful spellcaster mucking about with forces he ought not have. "The others are just as guilty, just as dangerous, pushing their experiments on others without revealing their true intentions. "In your interactions with Vidh Zadh, did he have you risk yourselves for his own sake, offering little in return?" Kiono: "We were paid appropriately for our services." Gloom: "If you say so. I won't try and tell you what you're worth." "So what do you intend to do with me?" Kiono: "You use magic. You could escape fairly easily on your own, I'm sure." Gloom: "Perhaps." "But that would hardly be fulfilling my purpose." Kiono: "You've already warned us of Vidh Zadh. What more do you intend?" Gloom: "You need to understand. You won't believe me. But you need to know what he is." Kiono: He's a skeleton, or has the face of one... (Did Tallo say skeleton tearing out her heart or did she leave that out? I think she mentioned skeleton.) Wait... "If you think I won't believe you, then why would you bother trying? And why us?" Gloom: "Nothing will change if you never take risks. "I wasn't exaggerating, you're the only ones in town who seem to know the name without mysteriously vanishing or completely forgetting all about it." Veggrek: “That’s exciting!” “Maybe we’ll believe you!” Kiono: "There are several who know his name and are fine. Some even interact with him consistently. I wouldn't say he's a good man, but your concern seems excessive." Gloom: He laughs bitterly, "he's not even a-" "No, it doesn't matter. You're not going to hear me. I warned you. Look after yourselves. I've got other things that need doing." Kiono: "He's not a what?" Gloom: "He's not a man." He says. In that moment, he's enveloped in shadow. A moment later, and only slackened rope remains in your grasp. The two of you stand alone in the foyer of this house. Kiono: Kiono coils her rope back up. "Well, that was a waste of time." Veggrek: “Interesting that they spent so much of it with us.” Gloom: the foyer of the house is decorated as one that has been lived in for many years. A number of relatively recent photographs dot the walls, mostly of scenery around town, though more than a few contain the man who had approached you in the Inn, the man whom this Null Solution assassin was pretending to be. Kiono: Kiono directs Veg outside, pulls out a piece of paper, and writes "Sorry about your door." She sticks that in the door as she closes it behind them. "I'm not sure why they seem to have chosen us to be the audience to their a activities." Veggrek: “Neither do I. Why do you think we haven’t disappeared yet?” Kiono: "I suspect it's because we haven't asked him to teleport us yet. And we don't live here to move away." Veggrek: “I suppose so.” “The teleport counts as mysteriously disappearing, doesn’t it?” Kiono: "I suppose it would." "Though only a mystery in as much I don't understand how the magic behind teleportation works." Veggrek: “It’s mysterious to anyone who isn’t us. Or— who doesn’t know about it.” Scabacca: "What's teleportation?" Asks the Foxdog. Kiono: "Instantaneous travel from one place to another via magic." Scabacca: "Oh." Kiono: Kiono starts walking, hopefully toward the inn. Scabacca: "What's magic?" Kiono: "We're going to teleport tomorr-- Oh." "I... I don't know the answer to that..." Scabacca: "woof." Category:OOS